De Recuerdos y Sentimientos
by Hanna Stardust
Summary: One-Shot Ahora que Dan Phantom esta libre ¿podra cumplir su venganza? O el encuentro con su vieja amiga le impedira realizarla


Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen, la historia esta situada después del capitulo "El peor de los enemigos''

 **DE RECUERDOS Y SENTIMIENTOS**

Que irónicas son las cosas, el primero se encontraba disfrutando del caos que ocasionaba en la ciudad y ahora estaba encerrado en el estúpido termo phantom, en definitiva no podía haber algo peor pero rememorando lo ocurrido si había algo mas humillante, estaba encerrado en el estúpido termo gracias a su yo de 14 años.

Ahora solo había oscuridad, había intentado escapar pero le era imposible, sentía sus fuerzas al limite y sus manos cosquilleaban por las ansias de matar algo, sin embargo, ninguno de sus intentos por liberarse daban resultado; pensándolo bien, ahora que estaba encerrado tenia tiempo para hacer algo que no había hecho mientras era libre, relajarse.

Podría considerarse que estaba tomando unas vacaciones de todo el caos de la ciudad, después de todo el saldría libre tarde o temprano y tanto Reloj como su yo de 14 años pagarían las consecuencias de interferir con su futuro; por ahora meditaba en lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Recordó el momento donde todo comenzó, si el señor Lanser no hubiera citado a su familia en la hamburguesa apestosa ese día y si sus amigos no se hubieran metido en sus asuntos ellos seguirían vivos, su familia, Tucker y ella…Sam

Todas las muertes le dolieron pero la de ella es la que hasta la fecha no ha podido superar, incluso después de separarse de su mitad humana podía sentir levemente el vacío; el, Dan Phantom admitía que esos molestos sentimientos humanos no se habían esfumado del todo, quedaba una mínima parte de ellos, esa verdad lo hiso enfurecer y reuniendo esa ira lanzo el lamento fantasmagórico mas potente, fue tan fuerte como para abrir una pequeña grieta en el termo, perfecto, si presionaba contra ese sitio podría liberarse, lanzo otro lamento y finalmente pudo liberarse.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado pero ahora debía buscar la forma de regresar a la época de sus 14 años para vengarse de todos los que lo encerraron y tener su futuro.

-Tan pronto te vas - exclamo la voz de Reloj detrás de el

-Y que harás al respecto, podría acabar contigo en este momento pero te dejare para el final, quiero que observes como recupero mi futuro

-Tu vives fuera de la línea temporal, no hay un lugar para ti en ninguna parte y aunque te encontraras con tu yo de 14 años no le podrías hacer nada, si quieres irte adelante que no me opondré.

Eso no lo esperaba, pero no pensaba esperar a que cambiara de opinión así que entro en el portal que lo llevaría a su pasado; al llegar se topo con un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, hacia un tiempo que no se detenía a observar el paisaje y sin esperarlo un flashazo en su mente lo hiso recordar cuando fue a acampar con su mamá y después con sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la casa de quien fue su mejor amiga, por su ventana la observo dormir y dudo unos minutos si debía entrar pero un impulso lo llevo a adentrarse a la nada humilde habitación.

La observo por horas recargado en la pared, se veía tan tranquila y pensaba en lo fácil que seria matarla, no había testigos y no había forma de que lo descubrieran, se acerco a la cama y con su mano apunto justo en su frente, solo tenia que disparar su rayo y listo pero por algún motivo no podía.

Frustrado bajo su brazo y la observo con todo el rencor que tenia

-¿Cómo lo haces?-exclamo a una dormida Sam.

Se alejo de la cama y camino como león enjaulado pensando porque no podía atacarla, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que la chica en cuestión estaba despertando.

Cuando Sam abrió sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía, era el, era Dan, lo mas silenciosa que pudo se sentó en su cama y pensó en como avisarle a Danny sobre Dan pero en eso la fría mirada de Dan choco con la asustada de Sam

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste? No intentes nada o sino yo…

-¿Qué aras? Llamaras a tus amigos para que te rescaten, no creo que seas tan rápida - exclamo Dan con una sonrisa altanera

\- Y no creo que tu seas tan estúpido como para hacerme daño- contesto cruzando sus brazos retándolo- además de querer lastimarme ya lo hubieras hecho.

Ante ese comentario Dan borro su sonrisa, era cierto, cuando estaba indefensa no la mato, ¿Cómo podría matarla ahora que había visto su mirada otra vez? Solo atino a darle la espalda y decir

-No estés tan segura, en cualquier momento tomare venganza contra ustedes

-¿y tu que ganarías con eso? Podrías comenzar de cero, ayudarnos a proteger la ciudad

-Jajaja que buen sentido del humor tienes, olvidaba eso

-No era un chiste para que lo tomaras así, si piensas en causar la misma destrucción que en el futuro te advierto que no dudaremos en acabar contigo

-¿de verdad crees poder vencerme? Que confiada te volviste Samy-contesto divertido

-No me llames así- dijo mientras le lanzaba una de sus almohadas.

Dan se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para casi escuchar los latidos alterados de su pobre corazón, debía haberla asustado aunque no lo admitiera.

-No has cambiado- dijo con un tono de melancolía - por ahora no hare nada pero no te confíes que en el momento que menos lo esperes atacare y no habrá nadie que los salve - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- Ni siquiera tu Danny - la vio fijamente a los ojos y sin querer bajo su mirada a sus labios, estaban ligeramente abiertos y temblaban probablemente por el miedo

Sam no sabia que hacer, en el fondo moría de miedo de que Dan atacara a sus amigos pero se dio cuenta de la melancolía en su voz al decirle que no ha cambiado, probablemente aun hay una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos humanos y por eso aun no la ha matado

-Nos veremos Sam- Dijo Dan al momento que se separaba de ella y desaparecía

Sam aun no asimilaba lo que paso, sus piernas se sentían de gelatina ¿Qué podría hacer? No lo sabia, de lo que si estaba segura era que Dan por muy despiadado que sea aun la recuerda y muy en el fondo no se atrevería a dañarla, pero no podía estar segura mejor decidió volver a la cama y tratar de dormir.

Fuera de su casa sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba Dan Phantom, estaba furioso consigo mismo, estuvo a punto de ceder a los sentimientos que creyó ya no tener, de seguro su joven yo aun no admitía ese amor por su mejor amiga, pero el, al no poder matarla mientras dormía y luego sentir ese deseo de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarla estaba seguro que aun había algo de esos estúpidos sentimientos.

Recordó cuando paso la explosión y se dolor ya no estaba, lo que sintió muy en el fondo de su ser fue un poco de lo que llego a sentir por ella, ese maldito amor, no era un niño para negarlo pero era consiente que no era igual de fuerte que antes, tendría que sepultarlos si quería llevar a cabo su venganza, quería borrar ese pequeño sentimiento que surgió de nuevo al compartir esas pocas palabras pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas y mas recuerdos pasaban en su mente como un desfile, frustrado decidió alejarse de ahí no sin antes observarla una ultima vez.

En una parte de la zona fantasma Reloj observaba todos los acontecimientos con una sonrisa, sabia que era una locura dejarlo libre pero algo le decía que no intentaría nada de momento, así se daría cuenta de muchas cosas y el tendría algo de diversión.

Hola, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta caricatura y desde que vi el peor de los enemigos me quede pensando en lo que pasaría si Dan escapa del termo e interactúa con Sam que es el amor no admitido de Danny, espero les haya gustado


End file.
